brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Ultra Agents
Ultra Agents is a theme released in 2014. This theme features a new variety of Agents fighting disaster-themed villains attracted with danger. It has similarities to the two previous agent-related themes, Agents and Agents 2.0, such as vehicles, protagonists, antagonists, etcetera. Description Ultra Agents is the first theme based off secret agents since 2008's Agents and its subtheme, 2009's Agents 2.0, which both featured similar agents, villains, vehicles, and so on. The main difference is that the Ultra Agents sets have two apps that allows the builder to interact with the sets, which was not used for either of the previous Agents themes. The sets in the theme feature mostly vehicles for both the Super Villains and the Ultra Agents. The Ultra Agents' vehicles have futuristic styles and a color scheme of Black and Transparent Blue, while the Super Villains' vehicles do not share a specific color scheme, but tie with the topic of their owner. Background The theme starts in a coastal city, Astor City, with Solomon Blaze, years after his latest mission in space, alongside his four new recruits, as they train to become agents. After they completed many different tasks, they finally became part of the Ultra Agents to give the true beginning of the storyline. The story starts with the former Ultra Agent Morgan Lux. He wanted to control the evil of Astor City, so he created the AntiMatter Staff to fight against it, but it corrupted him instead and transformed Morgan into the super villain; AntiMatter. So he started to corrupt the citizens from different districts of the city so they could bring him all he needed to create a giant device that would corrupt the entire city, so he could get rid of their "good side", which he thought it made them weak, holding them away from their potential. Throughout the App, each Ultra Agent gets to fight a Super Villain in a certain district, but these villains were just distractions from AntiMatter as he prepared his next big strike time later in the next App, where he finally fought against his enemies as he tried to capture and corrupt the citizens of Astor City, but he got thwarted by Agent Blaze, as he sacrificed himself and saved the people of the district. Notes * The Super Villains in the first wave of this theme are based off disasters, such as hurricanes, earthquakes, tornadoes, fires, toxic/chemical spills, etc. However, Terabyte is the odd one out, as he is technology based, but he serves as a powerful counterpart to the Ultra Agents. Similarly, the agents in this theme have 'fire' related names, such as Burns, Fury, Blaze, Bolt, and Phoenix. * This is one of the themes in the LEGO tradition of connecting a string of themes together storyline wise(in Monster Fighters the team activated a beam that attracted a swarm of bugs, leading to the events of Galaxy Squad, where after the big battle Solomon Blaze returned to Earth, thus creating the events of Ultra Agents). * Unlike the previous agents theme, the Super Villains as a whole don't share a master plan, although they all work for one leader. * This is currently the theme connected to most other themes, including Monster Fighters, Galaxy Squad, Ninjago, Chima, The LEGO Movie and all its related themes(indirectly), and all the themes in the storyline chain. * This is the second occurrence of a minifigure appearing in two different non-licensed themes(excluding LEGO Dimensions), this occurrence being Solomon Blaze from Galaxy Squad. The first occurrence was Brains from Power Miners and Atlantis. * AntiMatter appears in stickers on Psyclone's mech's cockpit, the Agents' top-secret laptop, the secret card, and Professor Brainstein's walkie-talkie. In the app, he seemed to be giving the Super Villains information and tried to teleport into the HQ, but failed. The app ends on a cliffhanger about his identity, hinting toward the second wave. *Astor City is divided into ten regions: Riverside, Astoria, Uptown, Pointer Island, West Village, Downtown, Rookbridge, Cane Beach, Southgate, and Coleport. * This theme continues the trend of having at least one female on the team. Adventurers had Pippin Reed (as a recurring character), Alpha Team had Radia and Cam Attaway, Exo-Force had Hitomi, Agents had Agent Trace and Agent Swift, Atlantis had Professor Sam Rhodes, Pharaoh's Quest had Helena Skvalling, Alien Conquest had ADU Soldier, Dino had Sue Montana, Ninjago had Nya, Monster Fighters had Ann Lee, and Galaxy Squad had Ashlee Starstrider. Ultra Agents continues the trend with Agent Caila Phoenix and Professor Christina Hydron. *According to a LEGO Club quiz, this theme takes place on Earth. *In the app, P.U.P. appears in Mission 6: Ultra Agents Mission HQ. He does not appear in the actual set, but he appears in 70169 Agent Stealth Patrol. He is nearly identical to the K-9 Bot from Space Police III in the app, but is black with blue lights and no missile rack. In 70169 4x4 Agent Patrol, He is gunmetal grey with a different head. *The Ultra Agents website has four secret intel videos. The first reveals that portals are transforming civilians into villains. The second reveals that AntiMatter is behind the transformation and that he is using the AntiMatter Staff. The third reveals that AntiMatter is really Ultra Agent Morgan Lux. The fourth reveals the location of AntiMatter's Portal Hideout. *In the Ultra Agents: The Antimatter Missions app, the episode Attack on Dr. Brainstein's Lab shows a flashback found using the Antimatter Twist tool which shows the previous Ultra Agent uniform, which is the same outfit used in the original Agents and Agents 2.0 lines. *Unlike the rest of the sets, 70163 Toxikita's Toxic Meltdown, 70172 AntiMatter's Portal Hideout, and 70173 Ultra Agents Ocean HQ are the only sets that include two villains rather than one. *All villains in this theme are exclusive to one set, with the exception of AntiMatter, Terabyte and Toxikita, all of whom are also included in another set. However, Toxikita's second appearance features a new armored variant, while Terabyte's includes his hair, making AntiMatter the only villain whose original variant appears twice in the sets. Ultra Agents Gear and Gadgets Main Article: List of Ultra Agents Gear and Gadgets Sets Wave 1 Wave 2 Wave 3 Minifigures Gallery UltraAgentsLEGOClub.jpg|An Ultra Agents teaser in the LEGO Club Magazine May - June 2014 LEGOUltraAgents.jpg|Poster LEGO-Ultra-Agents-Review.jpg|The full poster LEGO Ultra Agents logo.jpg|The Ultra Agents logo Agents_2014.png|LEGO.com logo MapCut2.png|Astor City map LEGO-Ultra-Agents.jpg 1280px-Ultra Agents Summer 2015 Set!Image.jpg|AntiMatter's Hideout Locations District uptown.jpg|Uptown District pointer-island.jpg|Pointer Island District_riverside.jpg|Riverside District_west-village.jpg|West Village District_downtown.jpg|Downtown District_astoria.jpg|Astoria District_Rookbridge.jpg|Rookbridge District_Cane_Beach.jpg|Cane Beach District_Southgate.jpg|Southgate District_Coleport.jpg|Coleport References *Agents *Agents 2.0 Category:Ultra Agents Category:Themes Category:Themes introduced in 2014 Category:LEGO